mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharon Knowles
| last appearance = | played by = Michele Hicks }} Sharon Knowles is the wife of Scott Knowles. She is played by Michele Hicks . Background Sharon was born on March 4, 1975. She married Scott Knowles, an executive at E Corp 15 years her senior. She worked for Microsoft for a year, a time which she described as feeling like a decade. She then worked for an NGO, non-governmental organization. As of 2015, she was working in the government dealing with paperwork ad bureaucracy. She described the position as a stopgap, as she is restless in changing jobs. She and her husband met the Wellicks at an E Corp function sometime in the recent past. 2015 Season 1 In mid-March, Sharon meets with E Corp CEO Phillip Price. This is in the aftermath of Terry Colby, the Chief Technical Officer of the company, being arrested by the FBI. Her husband is being vetted for the position and the board is said to be very enthusiastic about him. Price reschedules a meeting with Tyrell Wellick, the interim CTO, who sees him with Sharon from the lobby. On March 31st, the Wellicks go to the Knowles house for dinner. Sharon and Joanna Wellick have a pleasant conversation about her job and the decor while Tyrell talks with Scott about the CTO position. Later, the couple exchange partners in conversation as they sit on separate couches in the living room. Scott entertains Joanna with his love of wine. Tyrell turns to Sharon and asks her how she has not killed herself being married to Scott. She takes offense to the comment as Tyrell is unapologetic. She excuses herself to the bathroom. As she is on the toilet, Tyrell enters the bathroom. He thanks her for a lovely evening as he stands in front of her. She stops trying to cover herself, spreaing her legs and matching his gaze. The next day, it is revealed that she told Scott about the incident. He confronts Tyrell at work and humiliates him in their private conversation. In early May, Scott Knowles is made CTO. At his promotion party, Tyrell walks up to Sharon. He continues his sexual advances, which Sharon indulges in rather than walking away. He invites her up to the roof, assuring her the cameras in the back stairwell are out of order. Later in the night, Sharon finds him on the roof and is amused. They express mutual intrigue, before Sharon tells him that her husband is getting the job he wants and is planning on firing Tyrell. They kiss and go to the ground. Suddenly, Tyrell begins strangling her as she tries to fight him off. He kills her, only to immediately express terror and tries to wipe the body down. Her murder is immediately investigated by the NYPD. Detectives suspect Tyrell, due to Scott's testimony of his advances on Sharon. Season 2 After her funeral, Scott decides to terrorize Joanna, withholding her missing husband's severance package and secretly pretending to be him sending gifts to her house. On August 8th, Joanna confronts a drunk Scott in his home. He reveals that on the day he received the news he was being promoted, Sharon told him she was a month pregnant. They were ambivalent, until seeing the sonogram made them happy. Joanna viciously insults Scott, Sharon, and their unborn child, causing Scott to brutally assault her. Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Deceased characters